innocence and deviousness
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Five people, four houses, one school. One idea spread around and around, and infected these five. They were called 'ALICE', and they created their own little worlds.


_**"There once was a little dream."**_

_**"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."**_

_**"This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?'"**_

_**"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"**_

_**"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."**_

* * *

_Not all fairytales have happy endings._

Five **people**, four **houses**, one **school**. One idea spread **around** and **around**, but it all began with these five _curious_ little humans.

They were called _**'ALICES'**_, and they lived in their own world.

_And what a strange world it was._

And this, my dear friends, is the story of them and their time in _**Wonderland.**_

_**(WATCH YOUR STEP.)**_

* * *

_**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.**_

_**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.**_

_**Never hesitating to slay all within her way.**_

_**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.**_

_**Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.**_

_**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.**_

_**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.**_

_**No one would have suspected that she had ever been.**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a woman of spite.

She fought all she could, with her might.

Protecting and sinning, all for love

When a brutal silence fell from above

_Her lover was dead_

_The fight was lost_

_Never again _

_Would she hear his voice_

And Ginny Weasley was angry again

Slashing and fighting and throwing curses in the breeze

Shouts and curses followed with ease

A bright green shot hit her treacherously

And she died, believing she failed

When minutes after her lover arrived

Devastated by her death

Vowing vengeance he fought and won

But they could never be together again.

_In Hell, Ginny sat, covered in red_

_With anger and murder flowing in waves_

_Down on Earth, her lover had moved on_

_And was falling in love with someone else_

Ginny Weasley was a woman of red

Abandoned by whom she had given her life for

Never again would she live a pure life

_Swallowed by sin and hate._

She would never move on

Never be happy

Never be loved

_Always be alone._

* * *

_**The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.**_

_**The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**_

_**He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.**_

_**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.**_

_**Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.**_

_**Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.**_

_**A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.**_

_**With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.**_

* * *

He was young, was dark, was Black.

As sly as a snake, as sharp as a tack

He was hailed as a prodigy

Loved by his family

But no matter

(He was not sane.)

_Regulus was the good son_

_Always following his parents wants_

_But maybe he was not happy?_

_No one asked him_

_No one cared._

"Why can't you see?"

Mother is hateful

Father is sinful

Brother is ignorant

He was alone.

Maybe he was supposed to be evil?

Maybe so

Maybe not.

_Regulus Black was the good brother_

_Always following his parents lead_

_But his brother was always capturing their attention_

_Taking away his wants and needs_

_Something had to happen_

Someone had to go

_But Regulus made the wrong choice._

**Wrong choice.**

_Regulus Black was the good brother_

_Always following his parents needs_

_Always ignored_

_Always without a home_

_He disappeared one day_

_And died all alone_

_All alone_

_All alone_

_All alone._

* * *

_**The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.**_

_**An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.**_

_**She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.**_

_**A peculiar country answering to each command.**_

_**So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.**_

_**Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.**_

_**Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.**_

_**Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.**_

* * *

Hannah Abbott was nothing new

Shy and kind

Oh so boring.

Hannah Abbott was nothing new

Charming those she called 'friends'.

Lying to them, making them believe her

_A wolf in a sheepskin._

Hannah Abbott had many friends

In all houses, of all blood types

Hannah Abbott had many friends

Those who she charmed to come at her beck or call.

Then one day

In one class

She saw news of her impending death

Eyes wide

Mouth gaping

She formed a plan inside her brain.

_I will not die_

_I shall live_

_Even if that means a sacrifice must be made_

_I shall not die_

_I shall live_

_Even if I must give up my 'friends'._

Then after that, Hannah was kind

To all of Hogwarts

Making herself loved

No one questioned it

"She's just a Hufflepuff"

Oh if they knew,

If only they knew

Disguised in kindness was a monster roaring

Taking advantage of those who held it dear

Disguised was a monster

A monster of a girl

A girl called Hannah

Hannah Abbott

Was a monster ready to kill.

* * *

_**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.**_

_**Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.**_

_**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.**_

_**A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.**_

_**A stubborn elder sister.**_

_**A witty younger brother.**_

_**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.**_

_**They were never woken from their terrifying dream.**_

_**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**_

* * *

Fred and Roxy

Roxy and Fred

Always together

Never apart

Twins like their father and Uncle

Loved by their family

Devious schemes apart.

_Roxy was stubborn_

_Was courageous_

_Was fun_

_Always planning pranks and devising schemes_

_The older sister_

_The dearest one_

_Her innocence was always questioned_

_But never discovered._

**Fred was the second**

**The witty one**

**The younger brother **

**But the clever one**

**He planned to the millisecond **

**And ran when it went wrong**

**He was always the one to slip away**

**Unnoticed**

**A ghost of a presence**

**Unlike his loud sister**

But together they were **dark **and _light_

Coexisting and helping one and the other

Planning and pranking their family

Devious and innocent

**Black **and _white_

They were trapped together in an endless fight.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Alice Human Sacrifice.**


End file.
